Good and Evil Must Sneak around
by Luna-Looney-Lovegood15
Summary: Draco and Hermione been sneaking around for no one could know a Gryffindor smart allic was going out with a Slytherin bad ass... will anyone suspect or find out what will happen check it out in Good and Evil Must Sneak Around K because of the kissing...


"I'll see you next year mum and dad! I'll miss you!" Hermione yelled sticking her head out of the Hogwarts Express.

"We'll miss you too, honey. Don't get into too much trouble!" Hermione's dad yelled back after the trains horn blew. The train began to pick up speed and Hermione said one last goodbye for the whole year.

"I am going to miss them" She sighed.

"Hey, there's an empty compartment here." Ron said pointing at the doors. Ron, Harry, and Hermione set their things on the top shelf and sat in their usual places, Harry on one bench near the window and Ron and Hermione on the other bench.

"How was your summer Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked as they got themselves situated for the long trip.

"It was horrible! Uncle Vernon insisted on taking my Hogwarts things away and locking them in the cupboard under the stairs! I didn't manage finishing all my summer reading, because the only time I could work on it was when they were gone." (Which they often let Harry stay home; they didn't want him making a scene with any catastrophic events. The glass doors slid open the trolley cart full of sweets had appeared in front of them full of Droobles, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, Pepper Imps, Licorice wands and much more.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

"I'll have a packet of Droobles and three licorice wands for my friends here." Harry said handing her 2 sickles and 5 Knuts and returned to his seat.

Ron was set, as usual, with the unappetizing honey ham sandwich.

"Anything from the trolley darling?" the lady ask Hermione.

"Em… I'll have…" A certain blonde haired boy interrupted Hermione.

"I'll have a pumpkin pasty and two Chocolate Frogs" He said.

"Alright dearie" the lady said bending down to the bottom of the cart. Hermione looked at Draco; he smiled attractively and looked at her as if he fancied her. She got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The lady stood back up handing Draco what he wanted. Hermione shook her head, confused, and came back to reality. She walked back into the compartment.

"Would you like anything?" the lady asked a third time.

"No, I changed my mind, thanks though." She said, and closed the glass doors.

"Why didn't you get anything?" Ron questioned.

"Emm… sudden change in appetite, I'm not in the mood for sweets." Hermione thought quickly.

Harry and Ron shared confused looks. Both were thinking… _Girls! I don't understand them!_

Hours went by with Ron telling them about all the strange, funny, and not so funny moments.

"I'll be back, we are to arrive any minute and we haven't changed into out robes yet." She exited the compartment and went down the corridor. She was to enter the Slytherin compartment to get to the nearest bathroom. She slid the wooden door open, stepped through and shut it. The cart had been set up differently than the previous. Instead of private compartment, the seats were open, set around a table which could seat four, kind of like a muggle train. Draco, seated nearest to the bathroom was slouched over the table with a dull expression on his face.

Hermione set forward again, going through the single isle. She stopped.

"Great! There's a line!" She said disbelievingly.

There were three other girls who formed a line curving in towards the area where Draco was sitting.

Hermione sighed and walked up to the line, impatiently tapping her foot.

Draco felt the sudden shadow cast over his body and looked up, to see Hermione standing to the right of him. He immediately he fixed his posture and suddenly looked interested in 'what his friends were saying. He looked down at her foot, still tapping, and back up at Hermione's face. He chuckled. Hermione looked at him, confused once again on why he was paying any attention to her, and then turned her head back. He looked at her, gazing at her beautiful complexion and stern face. He was in awe with everything, her eyes, her lips, her hair, her body. Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye, but thought it was best not to stare back at him, and get lost at his striking blue eyes which she always thought was the one charming thing about him. The line slowly moved forward, and finally Hermione entered the bathroom to change.

[Meanwhile: back in Gryffindor Compartment]

She exited the compartment and went down the corridor.

"I don't understand, one minute she says she's starving the next she's not! Girls!" Ron yelled as Hermione shut the door and left.

"That's what I was thinking… did she write any letters to you over the summer?"

"Yeah, but everything seemed fine…"

"Same with my letters, maybe she just lost her appetite, maybe we are thinking way too hard into this."

"Yeah, maybe" Ron replied back. "We better change, I see Hogwarts."

"Right" Harry said closing the blinds. Harry and Ron took their shirts off and exchanged them for their Hogwarts uniform.

"You've been working out Ron, is all that" harry gestured. "For a special someone" Harry guessed.

"Emm…. No… I had a lot of time over the summer with everyone gone…"

Harry chuckled. The train pulled to a stop and crowds of 1st years through 7th years pushed to get off the platform.

**Ritaskita here, if you would be so kind to hit the green button so that I can see if you guys want me to write more on this story… also if you like my writing you might like my others stories… just search Ritaskita or look at my profile!!!! **

**Ritaskita out!**


End file.
